


Looking Down on the Clouds

by lambooyah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambooyah/pseuds/lambooyah
Summary: They have had other first concerts before. He never felt this way over those. Not this bad, at least. Why now? What made this opening night different than the rest?





	Looking Down on the Clouds

“One Direction! One Direction! One Direction!”

Liam could easily hear the crowd from where he stood backstage. They were always loud, like a radio at its highest volume. Except, Liam swore the crowds got louder with every show. This was perhaps the loudest crowd yet. He started pacing back and forth, anxiously glancing around at the other boys in the band. They didn’t look like they were going to throw up any second. Liam knew he did. 

“Five minutes until showtime.” 

Liam glanced over at the guard who said that, giving him a quiet nod of his head. He didn’t understand. He had never felt this sick to his stomach about performing. Maybe it was because this was the opening night of their tour.

But they have had other first concerts before. He never felt this way over those. Not this bad, at least. Why now? What made this opening night different than the rest?

Liam jumped a bit as his microphone was shoved into his hands, sighing at the red tape around it. One burly member of the crew got busy working on getting the lads’ in-ears in. The hearing-aid like devices played music in their ears, ultimately increasing their chances of perfectly singing the songs and decreasing their chances of messing up.

Messing up. That must be the problem. Was he scared to mess up? The crowd wouldn’t care much, would they? Besides, Liam and the lads have been rehearsing for weeks; he shouldn’t mess up too much.

The lads must have noticed his jitteriness because they came over to comfort him.

“Calm down, Li,” Zayn spoke, patting his friend’s shoulder, “it’s just another show.”

“Yeah, Payno,” Louis added, a smirk on his face, “you can’t do worse than you already do.”

Liam swatted at the shorter, older lad. Having been in the same band as him for almost five years, he was quite familiar with Louis’ rude, joking manner. He knew Louis was just saying it to bother him, but it still wasn’t nice. 

The screaming got louder. The intro video must have been playing.

The backstage crew hurried to get the boys in their places below the massive stage. Liam took a deep breath in, looking over at the other boys as they straightened out their in-ears and tightly held onto their color-coded microphones. He gave them a nervous smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be so terrible.

“Three… two… one.”

The band onstage started to play the music, and the five lads ran up the steps and onto the stage.

Smoke cannons went off as they ran onto the stage, and as soon as the crowd saw them, they were screaming loud enough for the whole city to hear. Liam’s eyes searched the audience, a smile growing on his face as he gazed at the sea of colorful signs and glowsticks. This, the fans, was Liam’s favorite part of performing. 

“I know you say...” Liam turned to see Harry singing the first verse of the first song of the night. Harry caught a glimpse of him and grinned back at him, before motioning for him to go up the catwalk.  “... that you don’t like it complicated…”

Liam nodded at the lad, feeling his nervousness slip away as it was replaced with happiness. He grinned at the enthusiastic crowd, spinning and hopping down the stage in an attempt to dance. He knew he looked like a right idiot, but he honestly didn’t care. Liam felt great. 

“We’re never coming back down, yeah, we’re looking down on the clouds.” 

What the hell had he been so worried about? Performing for big crowds like this was his favorite thing to do. This was his job. He loved it, and he was glad he was up here with his four best friends - his four brothers.

He wouldn’t have it any other way, really. 


End file.
